Avengers Vol 1 10
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** his surname is not given, but this presumably is the same Bill Bishop who appears in * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * The two-headed troll of Other Characters: * * * * * * Medieval Guards Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * * ** Zemo's Headquarters Items: * * * * | StoryTitle2 = The One and Only Cap! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A one page Marvel Masterwork Pin-Up | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Items: * | Notes = * Thor is last seen in a battle against Mister Hyde and the Cobra over the fate of Jane Foster. This battle carries on through the course of Journey Into Mystery #110 and Journey Into Mystery 111. * this is the first comic ever to show that Captain America's Shield can withstand a blow from Mjolnir * Iron Man is last seen battling the Black Knight in Tales of Suspense #59, Cap is also featured in his fist Silver Age solo story in this issue as well. *Giant Man and Wasp were last seen tackling Egghead and one of his androids in Tales to Astonish #61. * The Enchantress, Executioner, and Baron Zemo were all last seen in Avengers #9. * Executioner mentions Odin taking away a portion of his and Enchantress's power back in Avengers #7 following their defeat at the hands of Thor in Journey Into Mystery #103. * Although this is the first appearance of Immortus, he is later revealed to be yet another future version of Rama Tut and Kang in Giant-Size Avengers #2. * Although Immortus uses many figures from different points in history, it's entirely possible that these are all imposter's or from alternate time lines as Merlin does not recall his battle with Thor in Journey Into Mystery #96, nor does Hercules remember his battle with Thor in later issues. * Thor's next "new" appearance (As Journey Into Mystery #110-111 is a two part story) is Journey Into Mystery #112 where Thor recounts additional details in his battle against the Hulk from Avengers #3. * Giant Man and Wasp are next seen in Tales to Astonish #62 where they fight each other. * Iron Man is next seen in Tales of Suspense #60 where he battles Hawkeye for the second time. * Captain America & Rick Jones next appear in a solo adventure in Tales of Suspense #60 as well where they battle Baron Zemo and his army of assassins. * Immortus' alter ego Kang appears next issue. * Immortus is seen briefly in . He will then not appear again until Giant-Size Avengers #2. * Baron Zemo is next seen in Tales of Suspense #60 where he battles Captain America. * Enchantress and the Executioner are not seen again until Avengers #15. * credits: ** Story Superbly Written by: Stan Lee ** Art Adorably Drawn by: Don Heck ** Inked by Darlin' Dick Ayers ** Lettered by Stalwart Sam Rosen * references: and | Trivia = This is the first time the catchphrase "Avengers Assemble" is said. Though this battle never officially happened, since Enchantress reset the time of this battle, Thor was the first to say the words. | Recommended = | Links = }}